Gaming Dreams
by DreamSpiralDevils
Summary: A new tale begins for a young female. She wanted to get away from reality and stay in games. Also.. she wished to be someone different. All people can think of her is nobody but her. But.. there's incidents involving MMORPGS and videogames. The female wanted to fix that by exactly doing what she loves best.. Games, and she'll bet her future, memories and dreams on it. Rated M later


**Hey guys this is Juro, you probably know my brother Jiro. I hope you take a chance to look into my story that's based and inspired by Sword Art Online and LaTale. Those 2 things inspired this story. I am not too surprised to lose to Rayvon in our little competition since he can sometimes type faster than us.. Oh well, a lost is a lost. More stories will be posted onto this account so it will make us busy. If you want to know some of the stories we're going to come up with. Leave a message or a comment. **

**Thank you. Now the story begins. Enjoy, Gaming Dreams.**

Prologue

?'s POV

What's unexpected to be holding my luck.. was a game. A game that only a minute, it will appear. I was earlier a beta tester, beta testers have gotten to further levels but some accomplished to their next class. I have became more than what others expect to challenge. My own username is known throughout the beta testing, I decided to place my helmet on as the game functions well. I arrive on time for the official opening of the game. I wore everything black and little a little like a dark knight. My sword case was black, white, purple and red, the purple and red formed an 'X' twice around the case.

Those 4 colors represent who I am truly am.

Even if none know the real me.

"Oh, a noob, welcome to the game!"

"? What do you mean by noob? I have been here before."

"Oh are ya? Well that makes us both beta testers, I am levels beyond your imagination."

"I don't think so." I chuckled. This guy is priceless. I have both hid my username and level but not my health bar.

"Big words to say tough guy."

"Whatever." Now my interest is fully gone but I have turned to see a PvP request with my name written all over it. Hm, he says levels beyond my imagination, let's see what level this dude is.

Once I hit the accept button, I got punched at the face straight away. There's no need to flinch since because there's no pain came from it.

"Aw what's wrong? Hurt from a single punch?"

"Nah, it's not even worth a single health point."

He growled from my response, now he's using special moves, he must be a Knight. But he's going to be a horrible Saint later in the future.

"And some of this! Tha- AHH!"

I finally punched the guy at the face, with no weapon equipped, he deserved it so badly now. He reminds of a bitchy girl during this battle.

"Ah, you punched me in the-"

I have done it again but at the balls this time.

"S-stop it or I'll kill you!"

I have grinned a bit. I checked his level already, so no need to play around anymore. I should just end it. "Heh, again, I don't think so." I grabbed the hindge of my sword. This time, I am serious about ending it now.

Normal POV

As the mysterious fighting is preparing for the 'battle' ahead of him, the male knight took stance with a grudge written all over his face. What the knight doesn't know..

"Ah! Crap!"

A sword hits his face as it's blade is purple, the fighter took advantage and murdered him in a few hits. After the quick death, the fighter grabbed back his sword then stabbed the knight who was about to attack him from behind. With the knight currently fighting with all he got, the fighter just killed him from left to right without even trying much anymore. Just picture the blade fighter then a swarm of slashes going around with the knight being slaughtered every 5 seconds.

"Oh that's it!" The male knight exclaimed in anger. Pretty much have no reason to do so.

"What? You giving- ah!"

All can the blade fighter see is a blind light then soon to be trapped within it.

"Yes! Now you'll be dead."

"Ahhh!"

The knight is currently holding what it seem to be a mirror as the blade fighter's body glow white and changed it's shape.

That's when the secrets reveal..

A female appears infront of the male knight as both name and bit of status and class revealed.

"J-J-kin?!"

The female gave off a slight 't-tch' before speaking. "That's right.."

"And you're a female?!"

"Hel-lo! Do you see a person with an A-cup walking around everyday?"

The mirror was soon seen.

"So you have the Mirror of True Reflection huh?"

The mirror was soon swiped from the male's hands. That make the mirror a prize for winning.

"You're a legend! And you're a female as well, now I wish you're my girlfriend!" The male soon got kicked at the gut for it.

"Fuck off! I don't like guys." The female turns and begin to walk off.

"W-wait! At least give me your name."

"..."

The female stopped to turn her head towards the male knight.

"My mother gave me a male name, for me having a spirit of one." The female soon pointed towards herself. "Jake Korin, better remember it!"

The female turned away with a slight sigh. "Although, I changed my last name pretty often." Then the female left the scene undetected by others then changed back to her normal appearance before the sudden change earlier.

"J-kin.. so awesome. Surpassed other and made it to level 55 more faster than others. No special items, no nothing."

J-kin is more than what people think on the inside, follow Jake in order to find out who she really is. So many questions appeared after that battle.

But the true question to her is..

_When will her journey begin?_

**Stay tuned...**

_There were dreams of story and music.._

_Something that was cherished for a long time.._

_That kept me above the ground.. Safe from harm.._

_Dreams of the wind.._

_I want to fly above the skies and live in a new story._

_I want a world safe for memories._

_Memories of you stayed with me._

_Memories of music and stories have saved me._

_Dream of Story and Music..._


End file.
